


Canis Week 2019

by Mikamod



Category: Canis Series, Canis: The Speaker (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: My drabbles for Canis Week





	1. Day 1: Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy

Nobu could tell they were hesitant, after the first night both of them touched his skin lightly like they weren’t sure where they could touch. He was sure if he had less scares they would simply avoid them, the way Sam does on Hal skimming past the few scars the blond had gained in the line of action, but he was covered in them. 

He could understand why, even if he felt conflicted about it. Nobu understood that they were trying to avoid something painful to him, that and they might think that touching the scars might throw him into a dark mental space. 

Had he been younger it might have, right after he had started to live as ‘Iwaki Kazumasa’ he couldn’t let others touch his bare skin, of either gender. It threw him back to that room, and he couldn’t say he enjoyed it even when it stopped being something he actively disliked.

Nobu sighed finger lightly tracing a small scar on Hal’s chest, the only light illuminating the bed and people in it was street light coming in from the blinds, slivers of light showing skin to be touched, the other hummed in return. “I got called out to break up a bar fight, someone had a broken bottle and I got shoved into it.” He felt Hal’s laugh, the rumble of his chest against Nobu’s cheek. “It had the guys laughing for a few weeks.”

The laughter died down, as Hal traced one of the groups of burn marks the one on his left shoulder. They both knew that any story told wouldn’t result in laughter, he shivered at the touch the skin overly sensitive.

“Is this okay?” 

A second hand hovered over his ribs, paler than the first. 

“Yes.”

Sam’s hand joined Hal’s gently touching the scars, tracing the lines that crossed his back. Their hands met on three thick scars on his ribs, the scar from when Taniko took a knife to him. 

The trembling didn't stop, his lovers hands leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. The two touching him with no real urgency, gentle and light, exploring skin with the understanding that they would stop if he asks. A gasp slip through his lips, almost none existent as lips lowed onto a burn on his chest. He slipped fingers through the hair at the nape of Sam’s neck just resting his hand there. 

“If you ever, ” Sam starts but can’t seem to say the words, but his hand became just that much firmer, “, We’re here.”

_You’re not alone, you don’t have to carry this weight by yourself anymore, rely on us._

All the things left in the unspoken air, he pulled Sam to face him, both laying on Hal’s chest now, Nobu could feel one of Hal’s hands in his own hair, as the other brushes against the hand Nobu still had in Sam’s hair.

“You’re both here.”

_Thank you, I’ll try god I’ll try, we do this together._

He kissed Sam, a simple brush of lips when they parted he turned Sam to Hal contentment filling him as they kissed, growing when Hal kissed him as well.

He laid between them head resting on Hal's shoulder, content and drowsy warmed by the shared body heat, he felt Sam's arm drape across his hip. 

Sleep came easily to him that night, and stayed till the city light through blinds turned into sunlight.


	2. Day 2: Soulmate au

Ryou could see them since he was a child, little red strings tied to others pinkies, his parents were the first he saw tied them together, he could only see the strings connected when the people together were close to each other, when they weren’t the string seemed to simply stop existing when it extended past the ring finger.

He didn’t understand at first and ask his father about them, that was when his father told him about the Red String of Fate, the red threads tied soulmates together. He looked at his own hand that night and thought about what it meant that he didn’t have a string on his finger.

He went through his life watching the strings, seeing which ones vanished at the end, which ones were close enough two strings became one and which ended frayed a sign the person on the other end had died. 

The first time he had seen someone with two thread ends was Iwaki and Harold, he saw them tied together but it was like the strings looked to lead to someone else as well. 

That's how he knew Harold was still alive when he met Iwaki to hand over the bottle, neither end was frayed. 

As he asked for death, he thought maybe that was why he had no string. He never expected to make it past that meeting.

He never saw who else Iwaki and Harold’s string lead to.

Ryou had them to thank, despite the danger on the way, for meeting Satoru, the only other person whos red string he couldn’t see.

He woke happily seeing the thread that tied A-ko to Shimzu and was saddened when he noticed that B-O's thread was frayed at the end. 

Even if he couldn’t see his string he felt that he and Satoru were connected by one.

Which is why when he woke up, warmed by the sunlight and Satoru by his side he was surprised to see the thread between them. He pulled a little and was shocked to find it a real string. 

“I could only see yours” Ryou looked into the brown eyes of his lover, honey gold serious but soft. “It just showed up after you got out of the hospital, around us both. I thought I was insane until I noticed you kept looking at people’s pinkies.”

He smiled and pulled Satoru close kissing him, rolling them so Satoru lay on top of him, a warm weight grounding him. 

“I could never see mine or yours. I th-” 

A sweet kiss cut off his words. “Fate was just taking its time, I suppose, but it really doesn’t matter even without this,” Satoru held up their hands “, I’d still fall for you.”


	3. Day 3: Side character (Gil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short like I think it's the shortest one. But it was interesting to look at the mains from an outside perspective.

Gil enjoyed working with Harold, having met the blond right out of the police academy. He was a good partner, always reliable and had a good sense of humor. He always took a bit more care with children, seemed to take calls with hurt kids or missing kids to heart.

But something always struck him as… odd about Hal. Like the other was always half there, he never seemed to want to move up in rank. Never really bonded with other cops beside Gil himself, and sometimes he thought that was just because they almost had to bond being partners.

It worked, they had each other's backs and Gil was even able to get him out for drinks every now and then. Tried introducing him to different girls, and once or twice subtly to guys he wasn’t one to judge and he had spotted Hal with a handsome red-haired man once or twice when they crossed paths off duty. 

When Hal met Kathy, Gil had convinced him to bring her on a double date with him and Isabella, but he was still far away. Gil didn’t say anything besides the occasional poke at the relationship.

It wasn’t a total freeze out, but on the day Gil had proposed to Isabella something changed. Hal closed off more, seemed angrier and on edge.

He spent more time at the range, the desk Sargent in charge warning Gil that if it kept up there would be disciplinary action. He tried to warn Hal but, instead was only left more confused about his friend, or he thought of them as friends. 

He wasn’t so sure about Hal anymore, who this man was maybe he never really knew the full story. He was starting to think he didn’t know him much at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this as well as the last chapter and see ya'll tomorrow!


	4. Day 4: Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ 
> 
> Yeah this ones a bit short too, sorry aboout that.

As much as Satoru enjoyed days off at home, they were necessary and he enjoyed the time alone with Ryou, even if the younger was still clumsy with his emotions. 

There was just something about being at Dante that felt right, having his friends with him and his passion, he looked up from the head block to see Ryou helping out in the front, passions here made him enjoy his time at the shop as much as the time at home.

He went back to the hat allowing the steam and muffled conversation out front to provide background noise for him. He didn’t know how long he worked but a hand settled over his pulling him from his concentration. 

“I grabbed dinner.” Ryou held up a take-out bag, before walking over to the break room setting the bag down and unloading the containers, Saturo stretched out and followed after his lover. Now that he wasn’t single-mindedly working he realized that he was famished and the food smelled amazing.

“I didn’t see you get anything for lunch so I got a bit more than usual.” Ryou smiled digging into the meal, Saturo sat beside him eating as well the two in a comfortable, companionable silence for the meal.

After it was done Saturo leaned onto the younger’s shoulder, content and a little tired from the week. It was nice to relax for a moment the as A-ko and B-O did their own end of day tasks. It brought him satisfaction to see the shop running smoothly. 

His own little family. Ryou leaned onto him as well, he would have blushed and gotten flustered but it was now a source of stability that helps give him that boast at the end of the week to get all the last little things done for the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading along and we have three more days left, so see you all tomorrow!


	5. day 5: You touched me, you kissed me and i thought 'oh im home'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying tuned~ Please enjoy

The meeting between his own organization, a Triad branch, a Russian arms dealer, and some of Nobu’s subordinates was going smoothly, though he did notice the arms dealer and one of the Triad members, both of them were older than Hal and acted far too friendly with Nobu, who was trying to discreetly keep distance between himself and the two.

“Come on, one drink to commemorate a well-executed deal.” Grigory offered; holding up a bottle of brandy. 

“No thank you.” 

“Ahh, _Iwaki_ ,” Le Jie’s pronunciation of the name dripped with sarcasm, he must have know Nobu from before he took on the new name. “It wouldn’t hurt to just have a drink.”

 

He didn’t seem happy about it, but relented nodding his head Grigory opened the bottle pouring glasses enough for everyone to have a drink, Le handing Nobu and Hal theirs. “To a prosperous future.”

Hal cautiously drank his seeing Nobu do the same, even as people around them drown the glasses of brandy some even getting more. He watched carefully both the other people around them in general; Grigory and Le specifically. 

He wanted to curse when his phone rang, his boss wanting something. He left the building, to better hear the phone call.

-line-

 

Yukita stayed close to Iwaki, he was supposed to be learning from him after all, which he wasn’t sure he was doing right. To be honest his boss was hard to read and offered little actual words. 

“Go.” He looked over to see he was being waved away so he reluctantly listened, walking around picking up bits and pieces of conversation. That had to be the reason he was placed with Iwaki, he was multilingual not as well as his boss but well enough to be useful.

“I was disappointed when the shop closed down, “ The Russian was speaking with Le Jig, “I enjoyed my time with him, but to think they made a whore a member is something.”

Whore? 

“I bet they just changed to passing Nobu through the higher ranks.” Yukita followed Le’s eye line to see him staring at Iwaki. “I always thought it was a shame he only took one client at a time.”  
Grigory smirked almost knowingly. “Plus a lot of the men here wouldn’t have been able to afford him, they might like to have a taste when is the feast?”

“It should kick in any minute now.”

Yukita moved back from them, making his way to Iwaki, hoping to observe him for any signs of being drugged so he could help but found him missing, had one of the men already made a move?

He walked out keeping to the shadows when he spotted Iwaki standing with the American that had been leading that branch of the dealings. They looked to be a respectable distance but Iwaki looked less guarded and was slumped a little against the wall as the blond talking on the phone standing between him and the rest of the world. 

“Kid.” 

Yukita jolted.

-line-

The cool air was helping but it didn’t change the fact that he’d been slipped something. He could hear Hal on the phone but it was like he was underwater.

When he felt someone else touch him he nearly threw them into the wall but stopped when the face set in, that kid that Azami sent to work under him. Hal placed a hand on Nobu’s shoulder, he must have spotted Yukita and called him over. 

“Hotel.” 

The only word that slipped out, as Yukita ran off to get the car.

“I’ll be there later.” Hal’s hand was gentle on his back. “Close up here, the kid have his own room?”

“Yeah.” He was torn between wanting to just pass out or throw up. The world slipping away, even more, bit by bit till he was in his room, on the bed without really remembering how he got there.

-line-

Hal walked into the room, Sam a few minutes behind him to look less suspicious. He spotted Nobu on the bed fully clothed sprawled out like he’d just fallen into the bed. He probably had.

Hal flipped him onto his side and made sure Nobu was still breathing, which he was. His eyes were hooded and glassy. Hal sat on the bed, running his hand through Nobu’s hair. The younger used Hal for support to sit up, his movements sluggish as he started to undo his tie.

Hal worked on the vest buttons and he saw red in his vision that told him Sam was working on the shoes. They worked to get Nobu at least a little more comfortable before he laid back down. 

The two joined him ready to watch in case anything went wrong or he needed anything. Nobu shifted till he was in contact with them both. 

“You touched me, you kissed me and I thought 'oh im home'” 

Hal looked at Nobu, still out of it, a rare vulnerable look on his face. 

“I felt the same,” Sam spoke up from the other side of the bed. 

Hal had felt the same, to be honest, he felt the most at home when he was with these two. “Me too.”

They watched over him for the rest of the night, the one good thing about the drug was that Nobu didn’t seem to have any nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya'll on day 6 ~


	6. Day 6 Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to short stuff sorry everyone.

It soothed him, the low barely there sound of smooth jazz drifting through the apartment. Sam lay on the couch, sleep had been evading him lately. The stress of the day slowly draining from him, he leaned into the hand that smoothed through his hair. 

“You’re getting a little old to sleep on the couch, Sam.”

Sam smiled up at Hal.

“Probably.”

He sat up, a bit sluggish, standing and stretching hearing small popping that really made him realize he wasn’t in his twenties anymore. 

He didn’t expect Hal to loop an arm around Sam’s waist, the two swaying to the soft beat. Sam rested his head on Hal’s shoulder. It was nice if he was honest, a moment of calm. 

“May I cut in?”

“Which way?”

Nobu’s lips curved in amusement, taking Hal’s hand. A quick sway before turning to Sam doing the same. 

In a moment of some kind of infectious joy, a sense of safety and comfort., the three swayed, switching dance partners with the changes in melody. 

It didn't last long, moments of peace where the trauma seemed to be far away never did but for now it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last day so come one back!


	7. Day 7: Free Day (Ways to Say I love you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me for the whole week.

They weren’t vocal about it, rarely said those three little words but their actions spoke volumes.

 

When Hal and Nobu made sure that Sam stopped to eat or sleep, making sure he was in the bed or at the very least a couch. They tried to get him to bed before he was asleep at the desk but if he was they tried not to disturb him simply picking him up. 

 

It was when Hal found Sam and Nobu asleep on the couch and knowing that neither of them slept well he just covered them with a blanket and worked at the table in case one of them had a nightmare.

 

It was Sam and Nobu, knowing when Hal was having a migraine lingering from the explosion. Dimming the lights and lowering any music, Sam gently running fingers through his hair as Hal rested his head in Sam’s lap, or Nobu keeping medicine on him when the two were in the same city.

It was the quiet understanding when someone woke up in a cold sweat, haunted by horrid memories. A glass of liqueur quietly handed over, no question asked but any words offered were listened to, as the speech died down sitting in silence side by side offering comfort if it was needed.

In the small actions, they expressed The love they hold for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to comment on this or any of the other days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, feel free to comment, leave Kudos or talk to me on tumblr at ideasandrps. 
> 
> See you all tomorrow!


End file.
